


You and Me, Could Write a Bad Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Plot, Adultery, Adults behaving badly, Bad Decisions, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it is too late to act on your feelings. Unfortunately for Sakura, she loved too easily and was never quite prepared for the fallout from her many poor decisions when it came to matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While driving home from work, I pulled up to a red light and began to think about a title for this fanfiction. My next song on Spotify was "Bad Romance," and I decided that was it. It was perfect and I didn't have to think any further.

Sakura cursed herself for her selfishness and for being a terrible friend. One moment, she was plugging in her hair straightner as an impromptu iron for Naruto's black wedding kimono.

She had been about to give the groom one final chastisement turned pep talk when she felt Naruto's presence behind her. Strong arms spun her around and without warning, his lips fiercely met hers.

Sakura quickly held her hands up and moved to push Naruto away. While her brain told her to do just that, her hands seemingly moved on their own accord to rest behind Naruto's neck.

Resigned to her fate, she closed her eyes and returned Naruto's kiss. Teeth captured her bottom lip, causing Sakura to emit a low moan from the back of her throat. Fueled by the sound, Naruto only deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened slightly and was immediately met with Naruto's tongue.

At first, the kisses were tentative and hesitant, but quickly turned hurried and fueled with a hunger for more. A sharp voice in the back of Sakura's mind cried out for her to stop. If she told Naruto to stop, Sakura knew he would immediately cease what he was doing even before the word left her lips.

Yet, she never did. It was Naruto who pulled back. Breathless and suddenly aware of the sound of her heart hammering in her chest, she looked up at Naruto in hopes of making sense out of what just happened.

Blue eyes as bright as the clear summer sky darkened as they met her own. Still, he made no move to resume their previous activities. "I shouldn't do this…"

Naruto was the voice of logic instead of her. Under normal circumstances, Sakura would laugh at this. Instead, she just nodded her head while her mind thought of something to say to make them forget what just happened.

"...The straightener should have heated up by now."

Sometimes, Sakura amazed herself with how terribly she could craft words and phrases together in order to make an awkward situation all the more uncomfortable.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked away from Naruto as if acting like nothing happened would make it true. "I should...let you finish getting ready."

She quickly turned to flee the scene and barely pivoted on her heel when she heard the sound of Naruto's speak up.

"Stay." His voice sounded so sure. Had he really changed his mind so soon?

"Naruto…" Her's however, was filled with trepidation and uncertainty.

"I'm sure, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied before his voice grew a few decibels lower, causing shivers of frisson to run up Sakura's spine. "Stay."

As if under a genjutsu, Sakura immediately turned back towards Naruto as she began to come up with reasons why she should go. At the sight of Naruto's expression, she felt her heart begin to beat faster and her willpower dissolve under his gaze.

The next few moments of impassioned kisses were a whirlwind and when Sakura came up for air, she found herself pressed against a wall. Shifting herself into a more comfortable position, Naruto took it for an invitation and she felt his length through the kimono's fabric brush up against her.

Gasping at the suddenly sensation, Sakura moved her legs further apart while Naruto drove into her. She bit down on her lip to keep any noise escaping from her lips while Naruto's teeth gently nipped at the lobe of her ear before trailing down to the delicate skin of her throat.

Sakura reached her hand up to grip at Naruto's back while she pressed herself into Naruto, grinding into him. She was rewarded with a deep guttural moan from Naruto. "Sakura…" he breathed, causing yet another shiver of excitement to run up her spine.

Without a second thought, Sakura seized Naruto's lips in another heated kiss as they continued to grind against one another, losing all sense of awareness until she felt a warm hand glide up her leg and slip into her underwear.

Sakura broke the kiss and pressed her palms against the wall as she felt Naruto's fingers moving in and out of her while watching her expression. Suddenly embarrassed, she closed her eyes and felt herself thrust her hips and gritted her teeth at the surge of pleasure that went through her body.

"Beautiful," Naruto breathed into her ear while he ran his finger along her clit. "You're beautiful Sakura."

Sakura felt her face heat up at those words and when she opened her eyes to look at Naruto, she felt her chest tighten. Naruto stared down at her with such longing that it made her heart ache.

_He is in love with you._

Sakura had made the wrong decision after the war. She had chosen the wrong fucking person and here she was, making the wrong decision even worse. If she were a decent person, she would end whatever they were doing at that moment and tell Hinata she was sorry that she couldn't attend the wedding to the person she had loved all of her life, but something really important came up.

Instead, she reached up and kissed Naruto tenderly on the lips.

"...Thank you."

Naruto moved his hands from their current position and trailed up and down her thighs as if he were suddenly uncertain of himself. As Sakura was also unsure of what was the proper course of action, she just rested her head on Naruto's chest and was content to feel the rise and fall of his chest. Naruto moved one hand from her thigh and wrapped it around her back, pulling her into his embrace as he rested his chin on her head.

Sakura wanted to be content with what just transpired and let it go. But she needed more. Detaching Naruto's other hand from her thigh, she lifted it up and kissed it before resting it on her collar bone.

Naruto's fingers grazed her clavicle before they trailed down to the blue material of her dress. Sliding it aside, Sakura felt her shoulder become exposed before Naruto did the same thing with her other shoulder. Sakura moved hand to her first sleeve, pulling the material down until her arm slipped out of it and did the same to the other until the material of her dress fell down to her belt, revealing her dark colored bra.

She did not miss Naruto's breath quicken and without even thinking, he took both of Sakura's hands, walking her backwards towards the lone couch in the room. As if deciding that was good enough, Naruto's hands went up to the clasps of her bra.

Up until this point, Sakura had been convinced that Naruto had some experience. After all, he had traveled with the self-proclaimed super-pervert for two and a half years. His sudden and unexpected clumsiness made her feel somewhat relieved.

_Those books_ , she told herself. _He probably learned all of this from Jiraya's books_.

Sakura reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra with expert hands. And Naruto immediately bent his head and crashed on her breast like a man dying of thirst. He kneaded one breast while his tongue lapped at her nipple, causing Sakura to throw her head back and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

Naruto had started out gently, but as he got rougher, Sakura knew there would be marks for her to heal later. Even so, she could not help but respond to each one of his touches, wanting more.

Sakura's hands trailed downwards until she felt Naruto's bulge. Naruto's body tensed up while she shyly ran up and down Naruto's length before she moved the kimono fabric aside enough to grasp Naruto's hardness in her hands.

Suddenly forgetting his ministrations, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hip and let out a low groan that encouraged Sakura to continue while experimenting with the placement of her hand and the pace.

With his free hand, Naruto reached up and pushed Sakura's hair behind her ear. Moving this mouth close, she felt his breath his breath tickle her ear and could not help but squirm as he spoke. "I want you," he breathed. "I want you, Sakura."

Sakura knew she shouldn't but she found herself letting go of Naruto and moved her hands towards her dampened panties, sliding them off while Naruto worked on freeing himself from the kimono enough to expose his cock.

Sitting down on the couch, Sakura was unsure of what else she was supposed to do. Doing the only thing that she could think of, she inched backwards and felt Naruto gently guide her down. He leaned down to stare into her eyes, his own pupils dilated.

Maintaining eye contact, she parted her legs and felt Naruto shift several times before he positioned himself. Naruto briefly opened his mouth as if to say something, but promptly decided against it. Instead, he lowered his head for a soft gentle kiss. With a single thrust, he entered her.

Sakura breathed deeply as she felt Naruto's head, stretching soft tissue to accommodate him. While the sensation was not painful, she could not help but realize that she had just given her virginity to her loud-mouth, knuckle-headed ninja. She was fucking Naruto. Not only that, but she was fucking Naruto on his wedding day.

When faced with stress or discomfort, the mind rationalizes behaviors in order to ensure that the individual doesn't experience distress as a result of incongruent thoughts or actions.

And what was precisely what Sakura did. After all, Naruto was not married yet.

Sakura was beginning to become acclimated to Naruto's size. Once he was fully inside of her, he stopped and gave Sakura a questioning look, wondering if he was hurting her or if she was enjoying this.

He was wondering if he was making a mistake.

Sakura moved her hands around Naruto and arched her back upwards, ignoring the protests her body made at the motion. She would get used to it. "Don't stop," she murmured.

Once the pair began to move once more, her body began to adjust the the sudden intrusion. Both of their inexperienced movements were clumsy and awkward, with neither quite sure where to place themselves or their suddenly cumbersome limbs.

Eventually, Naruto's fingers dug into her sides while his thrusts became deeper and faster, changing Sakura's discomfort into pleasure until she realized what was about to happen.

Before she could tell him not to, a groan escaped from Naruto's lips. He thrust against her one final time, causing her to cry out in surprise while she felt the gush of warm liquid flow into her.

Fuck…

Unaware of her predicament, Naruto bent his head to give Sakura one final tender kiss. With the passion and tenderness Naruto showed her, Sakura knew that this was more than just sex to him.

She also surprised herself at the realization that it was more to her as well. However, it would be their first and last time. A glance at the clock told Sakura that it had to be. Naruto was getting married in twenty-three minutes.

Following her actions, Naruto lay his head down on Sakura's bare chest and listened to her pounding heartbeat. Sakura lowered her shaking legs that had been entangled around Naruto's waist and ran a hand through Naruto's blonde tresses, causing him to let out a soft, contented sigh.

"I don't have to marry Hinata," he murmured lazily into Sakura's breasts.

Sakura paused what she was doing and looked up at the ceiling. While she did not reply to him, her mind went over the possible scenarios that would happen if Naruto stood Hinata up.

"I mean it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto continued, opening an eye to look over at her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted us to...do this." Kissing her breasts, he looked back up at Sakura, his gaze filled with pathos before his voice lowered to a weaker, more vulnerable tone. "I have always wanted you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura moved her hand from Naruto's hair and wrapped the younger man in an embrace. "I know," she replied quietly.

Maybe in another time, or another world-like in that genjutsu-they could have been together. Maybe if Sasuke never promised to see her when he got back, or if she never encouraged Hinata to go after Naruto. So many possibilities floated around Sakura's head s she imagined what different ways that could have brought her and Naruto together.

"I know," she choked out as her vision became obscured by tears.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura as if he never wanted to let her go. After a few moments, he kissed the top of her head before he withdrew from her. Sakura felt a new ache emerge between her legs.

With the warm of his body gone, Sakura also felt empty. She had once heard that the definition of hell was meeting the person you could have became. Today, she had gotten a glimpse of what her life could have been with Naruto: loving, passionate, yet tender.

It seemed her penance for making the wrong choice would be to watch as someone else lived that life while she smiled and pretended that she was not lonely. While she pretended that she was content to wait for a man who barely spared her a second thought.

By the time Sakura sat up to put on her bra and straighten her dress, Naruto was busily attempting to iron out his kimono using the previously forgotten hair straightener. Standing up, Sakura ignored the sensation of Naruto's semen dripping out from her and down her leg. She would clean herself up later, she decided.

Picking up her purse from the vanity, Sakura set about using her compact to redo her makeup and fix her hair. The two went about their tasks in silence until they heard a knock on the door.

_Please be Sai_ … Sakura begged.

It seemed that the gods were angry with her. Instead of their socially inept teammate, Sakura pretended to smile at the sight of Kakashi stepping into the room. His eyes crinkled in a smile when he saw Naruto was almost finished with his ironing. "It's good that Naruto had someone chaperoning him," their former sensei said. "I was afraid our dear Naruto would have forgotten he needed to get married and we would have found him sitting at Ichiraku, slurping away at ramen."

Instead of an angry retort, Naruto just smoothed out his kimono. "Is it time already?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. You don't want to keep your bride-to-be waiting," Kakashi replied. From the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed the Hokage was standing near the couch and moved his foot in a peculiar direction.

"Go on ahead, Naruto," Kakashi continued. "I'll be right behind you."

Sakura did not want to watch Naruto leave through the door. Instead, she busied herself with pretending to smooth down an unruly strand of hair. From her side, she heard Kakashi clear his throat.

Turning her attention to her former senshi, Sakura immediately felt her face heat up when Kakashi held out her discarded panties. "Perhaps you should clean yourself up before you head to the ceremony," he suggested. "Kiba is going to be there, after all."

Sakura quickly took her undergarments and turned her head so Kakashi would not see as her eyes teared up from shame and embarrassment.

"It won't happen again," she promised in a tone barely above a whisper.

She was unsure if Kakashi had heard her, but her former sensei placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I imagine you will be beating yourself up for it for quite some time," Kakashi said. When Sakura could only nod in reply, his hand tightened around her shoulder. "I also imagine that you'll be drinking enough to obliterate any memory of tonight."

Sakura could not help but let out a soft laugh at that before nodding once more.

"How about a couple of dances with this old man instead? You wouldn't want to make your Hokahe look like a lonely old man, would you?"

At that, Sakura could not help but give a genuine laugh. She had expected Kakashi to react adversely to what he had inadvertently stumbled upon and the familiarity of her old sensei trying to cheer her up was enough to pull Sakura out from the self-loathing state she had been in moments before.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi said, releasing Sakura's hand. He headed to the door and paused. "Just clean up and head down to the ceremony when you're ready."

As the door closed behind the Sixth Hokage, Sakura once more promised herself that what happened between her and Naruto would never repeat itself.

Little did Sakura know, she was a filthy liar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly three weeks later, Sakura found herself locked in a hospital bathroom, tapping her foot impatiently after she put the cap back on the pregnancy test. Her single act of deviancy was snowballing into more questionable decisions.

Even during her insane training with Tsunade, or during the war, Sakura was never fortunate enough for her menstrual cycles to cease. Every twenty-six to thirty-two days (with the average being twenty-nine), her period arrived and no amount of stress, caloric deficiency, or strenuous exercise regime would stop it.

Except the  _one time_  she had sex with a man who was now happily married. A glance at her calendar told her that she had been on day fifteen of her cycle when her and Naruto had been together. At day twenty-six, she kicked herself for not thinking of the consequences sooner. Day twenty-eight made her feel slightly panicked and the tenderness of her breasts were not helping any. By day thirty-four, Sakura was feeling more fatigued than normal and out of desperation, snuck a pregnancy test out of the hospital supplies before concealing the box in the pocket of her uniform coat and making a beeline for the nearest bathroom.

Closing her eyes, Sakura counted the seconds until she could look at the test. She inhaled deeply, held her breath for a moment before slowly exhaling and opening her eyes. Looking at the indicator window, Sakura furrowed her brow slightly before picking up the directions and double-checking the section on  _How to Read the Results._

One line meant not pregnant while two parallel lines meant that hCG was detected in the urine and indicated pregnancy. Lowering the test, Sakura was nearly convinced that there would be a second line.

Yet, she was met with a single pink line in the indicator window. Tilting her head back and forth, Sakura scrutinized the test while attempting to see if there was any indication, no matter how light, of a second line.

There was none, whatsoever. Several minutes produced no change and when Sakura finally convinced herself that the test was accurate, she began to tear the box and instructions up, wadding them together in toilet paper and paper toweling before throwing it away at the bottom of the garbage bin. Moments later, the concealed pregnancy test was also thrown in the trash before Sakura moved the garbage on top of the bundles.

While washing her hands, Sakura looked in the mirror and studied her expression. Her skin looked dehydrated and haggard. But she wasn't pregnant! With that weight off her shoulders, Sakura was able to return to work, with her conscience only somewhat clean.

* * *

The rest of her shift was uneventful and by the time Sakura emerged from the double doors of the hospital, she inhaled deeply and stood there, enjoying the feel of the summer night. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as her instincts alerted her to another presence from behind her.

Turning, she expected to see Shizune or even her shishou. What she was not expecting was to meet an all too familiar pair of eyes: a black iris and the ringed pupil of the single Saṃsāra eye. Sakura's felt her breath catch and at that moment, all of her exhausted melted away.

"Sasuke-kun!" His name came from her mouth in a soft gasp.

The sound of his name caused the surviving Uchiha's lips to twitch into the same half-smile he gave her before departing on his journey of atonement. "I had wanted to come see you right when I got back," he said, his voice as low, deep as Sakura remembered. "I'm glad I waited."

No matter how much time passed, Sasuke still could enthrall her with just one word, just one look. In a few fluid movements, Sasuke closed the distance between them and with his only arm, he cupped Sakura's face in his hands and as he studied her, his expression softened.

Briefly, Sakura's mind wandered back to her earlier thought of whether or not she made the wrong decision by choosing Sasuke. While he was here and in front of her, looking down at her so warmly, Sakura could not help but believe she had been wrong. Wrong in regretting waiting for Sasuke and so very wrong for giving herself to Naruto.

She did not remember such a visceral bodily response to Naruto's touches. Regrettably, Sasuke moved his hand away, the only indication it had been there at all was the slight prickle she felt where Sasuke's hand had grazed her cheek.

Swallowing, Sakura's mind raced on what she could say-without sounding stupid, that was.

"Sakura?" he questioned, his tender expression had now vanished and was replaced with his usual mask of stoicism.

"I was just thinking that I haven't eaten all day...Have you?" Sakura asked weakly.

Well, that was stupid.

Sasuke's lips once again, to twist into a semblance of a smirk. "Ah."

* * *

Sakura had reluctantly opened the door of her apartment to admit her and Sasuke. While she thankfully had stress-cleaned her kitchen and bathroom two days ago, several of her shoes were in random places around her apartment, having been kicked off without much thought. Clothes and various items were scattered about her small living room.

At least Sasuke would not go in her bedroom.

While Sakura was not too pleased Sasuke had decided to go to her home and have dinner there, she was surprised when the former wayward nin had instructed her to sit and relax before approaching her kitchen.

Upon opening the refrigerator, Sasuke shot Sakura a look that she could not discern. Ducking her head in embarrassment, she felt her face begin to burn when Sasuke opened her cabinets.

"I don't really cook," Sakura explained weakly. "I usually get take out since I usually don't have time or a reason to prepare a homemade meal. I can..I can go get us something."

Sasuke set down the can of umeboshi he had been studying and waved off Sakura's suggestion before he set about familiarizing himself with her kitchen and gathering the ingredients she had. Not wishing to watch Sasuke be more domestic than her, Sakura quickly retreated to her room and gathered some clothes before making her way to the bathroom.

She quickly showered, careful not to get her hair or face wet and changed. Just as she was fluffing out her hair, she felt a quick pelvic pain that was accompanied by moisture in her underwear. Sakura felt relief surge through her body upon seeing the familiar sight of blood.

Of course she would get it a mere hours after taking that test...and so soon after Sasuke returned.

After ensuring she practiced good feminine hygiene, Sakura emerged from the bathroom and was surprised to see how much food Sasuke managed to pull together to create a meal. "Would you like any help?" she offered.

"No," Sasuke replied without even looking up from the stove. "Just relax."

Sakura opened her mouth to joke that the word  _relax_  was not part of her lexicon when she realized she did not want to receive another sharp look from Sasuke that clearly said, ' _I am judging you.'_

Instead, she pretended to read the book she had left open on her couch. After reading the same line over again three times, her eyes kept wandering to the dark-haired man in her kitchen.

It was just too surreal.

* * *

After Sasuke's departure, Sakura sighed at the sight of the dishes piled in the sink and her counter. Cleaning up was one of the reasons she despised cooking. Sasuke clearly had no intentions of doing the cooking and cleaning.

With a sigh, she turned on the faucet and squirted a few drops of soap into the sink. The sound of the water made her almost miss the soft knock on the door. Turning the water off, Sakura wiped her hands on a towel before going to the door.

Opening the door, Sasuke moved from the doorway to the inside of her apartment. "Did you forget something?" Sakura asked upon seeing the Uchiha staring down at her.

She cast a quick glance towards the kitchen area to see if she could locate whatever Sasuke had forgotten. "I can look, but I haven't seen anything…" she continued.

Instead of responding, Sasuke leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. If her heart could sing at that very moment, it would.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Instead, Sasuke moved away, licking his lips.

"Good-night," he murmured before leaving her apartment for a final time that night.

While Sakura had wanted Sasuke to shove her against the wall in a heated make out session, she would later reflect that his actions had been not only sweet, but also romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am okay with chapter 700 as I enjoy both NaruSaku and SasuSaku, but lately, my mind has been all dark and twisty. While I can understand some of the “WTF!?! Naruto would never do that to Hinata,” my pessimistic self never dismisses the possibility of people being capable of doing just about anything. I work in the mental health field and while we humans are capable of wonderful acts of generosity and compassion, we’re also kind of shitty. 
> 
> We all do shitty things without being 100% bad people. (I’m looking at you, Guest reviewer who wanted me to kill myself. I’m sure that you can be a delightful person, but in this one instance, you said something that makes me want to sign you up for classes on suicide prevention so you can understand the tragic realities about suicide in hopes of you gaining some sensitivity). People are not all good or all bad and this fanfiction is kind of meant to illustrate that. 
> 
> Human emotions and motivations for behavior are not exactly logical all the time and sadly in Naruto’s case, he never got over Sakura. In chapter 1, I had the opportunity to describe how difficult it is to watch your friends getting together, getting married, and being happy while she is waiting for someone who may not completely reciprocate her feelings. I never intended for Sakura to be smitten with Naruto in chapter 1. You can’t go through everything her and Naruto went through together without developing a deep bond with that individual. It’s my failing as a writer not to have fully illustrated this. I could have started the chapter earlier, to show Sakura’s thoughts and motivations, but I decided just to start with the smut and have the characters figure out the rest afterwards. 
> 
> Cuz people have never had sex without thinking about it before, right? Nor have two human beings ever banged without declaring their love beforehand. =p~ While I did put some thought into why things happened, I always try to show rather than just tell when I write. As mentioned, I probably didn’t do as well as I hoped in that department. 
> 
> I know there are mistakes and while I re-read each chapter twice (once a few hours after writing. Then again a day or so later), I didn’t catch all of my eff ups. If anyone would be interested in beta’ing for me, I would absolutely delighted!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this was going to be the last , the reviews (both good and bad) inspired me to pull out a pen and paper during downtime at work and rework what I already did.
> 
> I'm really surprised at the reception I received for this story. I knew this was going to be controversial, but daaang, I didn't think it would be that bad! Thank you for the guest reviewers who left constructive feedback. I really do appreciate it and take suggestions to heart as I am always looking to improve my work.
> 
> After two chapters, I have more hits, reviews, watches, and favs than any of my other stories. Both the good and bad reviews inspired me to whip out a pen and paper during downtime at work and plot out some semblance of a story.
> 
> Which isn't saying much because I pretty much dismissed this as something with no real plot whatsoever. =p~ As a warning to the NaruSaku readers, this will be another SasuSaku chapter with hints of NaruSaku here and there.

Her and Sasuke's first kiss had been so different than her kiss with Naruto. Instead of frenzied passion without any forethought, Sasuke's were deliberate and-dare she say it-saccharine.

It had continued like that for several weeks; Sasuke would come over to her apartment that Sakura made sure to continue cleaning and the two would spend the evening in deep conversation or companionable silence. Although their touches and kisses were growing less chaste, they ended at that.

Ino was far more exasperated with the situation than her.

"Maybe he's waiting for marriage," the blonde mused one sunny midsummer afternoon, much to Sakura's chagrin.

Sakura enjoyed the bragging rights she held over the females of Konoha, yet it did not stop her from disliking others prying into her business. Especially when her life-long soul-sister of a friend became vulgar in her teasing.

More often than not, Sakura suspected that Ino's inappropriate questioning or tales of risque escapades was her way to mind-fuck her without the use of jutsu The Yamanaka clan was tricky like that-especially Yamanakas who were now part of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force.

"...Or maybe he's gay," Ino continued without missing a step, not caring that the two were in a very public setting.

"How's Sai doing these days?" Sakura asked in an attempt to change the subject. She may have been mortified enough to want to hide under the table at Naruto's wedding, but Sakura was nothing if not perceptive. She had not missed how Sai and Ino interacted then and how the two continued to interact in the weeks following the nuptials.

"Surprisingly big," Ino replied unabashedly just as Sakura felt her jaw became slack.

"Remember," Ino continued with a slight wink, "you asked."

"I know," Sakura muttered. "And I very much regret this."

Ino placed a hand on her hip while she flipped her blonde ponytail back over her shoulder. While her demeanor may have looked business like to any passerby, in Sakura's honest opinion, Ino looked obnoxious. "I am just worried about you. In spite of your oversized forehead, I would have thought you would have hooked up with somebody. You're pretty much the odd kunoichi out, ya know? There's Sai and I. Hinata's married and knocked up, and even  _TenTen_  has somebody. If you and Sasuke don't get him to put a ring on it soon, before you know it, you'll be old and fat. I might not come visit you when you have an apartment full of cats. I fucking hate cats."

Sakura had nearly stopped listening at the mention of Hinata's pregnancy. Simultaneously, she felt her stomach drop while her chest and throat constricted. Naruto had gotten Hinata pregnant. Logically, she knew Naruto would consummate his marriage and that children were inevitable.

But to hear it…

She was not prepared for it. Just like she was not prepared for the sight of the aforementioned couple walking down the street, hand-in-hand. Like everything was  _perfect_. Like Naruto had not fucked her on his wedding day and offered to be with her instead of Hinata.

"-It's actually really cute that you and Sasuke are taking it slow. Losing your virginity to the first person who shows you interest isn't classy, trust me on this one! I've seen how Sasuke looks at you when you two deign to make a public appearance. He totally wants to just eat you up. When you two decide to consummate the relationship, before you know it, you'll have an Uchiha fan on your back while you're juggling a handful of Uchiha babies. You lucky bitch," Ino babbled in an attempt to comfort her friend.

Sakura wanted to laugh it off, but her vision became obscured by the tears that involuntarily welled up in her eyes. She felt the mesh around Ino's arms on her skin while the younger woman wrapped her arms around her.

"Sakura-chan!" Came Naruto's voice and something in her just broke. She was in public and was crying like a little bitch over a married man and soon-to-be father.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura felt her friend pull her towards one of the buildings to give her some more privacy. "She just ate something spicy," Ino lied pitifully.

Forcing herself to stop crying, Sakura made an even bigger ass out of herself by using her arm warmer to wipe her face and nose. Classy, especially in front of Hinata, who was as always, the epitome of refinement.

"It was really spicy," Sakura offered weakly in a weak attempt to legitimize Ino's story. Naruto was gullible, not stupid.

"The poor dear," Ino continued. "I told her the pepper was spicy, but she ate it anyway and now look at her! If you don't mind, I'm going to take her home. Make her drink some milk or something."

"That's a good idea, Ino," Hinata chirped up helpfully. She nodded at her husband as if to say that the story checked out. "The oil from the spices doesn't mix with water."

"Definitely." Ino said grateful to Hinata catching on to her attempt to preserve Sakura's dignity. "Well, see you two around!"

"Hey Pig?" Sakura said once the duo were a respectable distance away.

Ino quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Thanks."

* * *

 Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch with her book in hand and cup of tea sitting on the table next to her. The sound of a thud on the wooden floor of her apartment jolts her into awareness and her instincts kicked in.

Before she even realized who the intruder was, Sasuke was pinned against a wall with a kunai to his neck. At the sight of Sasuke's amused expression, Sakura immediately let her chakra-fueled vice grip on him go as she lowered the kunai.

"Hi," he whispered against her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you-"

Sakura's words were cut off by Sasuke crushing his lips to her own while his lone arm pulled her closer to him. Her knees weakened at the sensation of his tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

When they pull apart, Sakura felt herself breathless and looked up to see Sasuke smirking down at her. "Hi," she replied back.

As their next kiss broke, Sakura felt Sasuke reach for her hand and tug her in the direction of the bedroom. Heartbeat quickening, she followed him into her bedroom. Sasuke had never been in her bedroom before.

Sakura slide the door open and once her and Sasuke were inside, she shyly closed it behind her. Meanwhile, Sasuke moved across the room and casually sat on the end of Sakura's bed. As always, he looked calm and collected while Sakura felt the palms of her hands begin to perspire.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them.

Her mouth opened to ask several of the questions that were on her mind. Instead, she shook her head and closed the distance between them. Stopping before him, she lifted a hand to push away the hair that was beginning to obscure his left eye.

His body slightly tensed, but he allowed her to do as she pleased. While they were Sasuke's eyes, they were not rightfully  _his_  eyes. Strange as it was to be looking into the eyes of Sasuke's older brother, Sakura wanted to see his whole face.

After a moment, Sasuke reached up and grabbed Sakura's hand and brought it to his lips in a chaste kiss before reaching down to her waist and pulling her into his lap. Moving his only arm once more, Sasuke placed it on Sakura's shoulder as Sakura allowed herself to lean forward and place her head under Sasuke's chin.

Sakura could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his circulatory system with his heart increasing in palpitations as Sasuke's hand began to trace its way down Sakura's shoulders and stopping right before it reached the neck of the robe she wore over the tank top and shorts she liked sleeping in on warm nights like this. There was a moment of awkwardness as Sasuke hesitated before moving his hands back up to her clavicle.

With a soft laugh, Sakura braved herself to take hold of the knot of her robe. With a single motion, she shrugged the robe off so it fell down her arms. The room was illuminated by the light of the waxing moon through the lone window. Sakura could see Sasuke's gaze move down until his eyes fell on the soft curve of her breasts before glancing up at Sakura for approval.

She inclined her head in a slight nod. Although Sasuke hesitated, his hand slide underneath her tank top and wrapped a hand around her breast. giving it a gentle squeeze, his thumb rolling around her nipple, gently squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger. Sakura could not help but quicken her breath at the feel of his touch as she felt a warmth beginning to build up between her thighs.

Feeling a bit more bold, Sakura tugged at the hem of his shirt upwards. Sakura would have thought Sasuke would have a difficult time removing his shirt with only one arm, but like everything else he did, Sasuke did it effortlessly.

With her hands sliding up and down his firm chest, Sakura planted butterfly kisses down Sasuke's neck as one hand grazed his pectoral muscle. Curiously, she traced circles around his areola before mirroring Sasuke's earlier actions and gentle pinching his nipple.

She felt his breath hitch and suddenly, Sasuke was pulling her hand away from him. "Now it's your turn," he purred, sending a shiver up her spine.

It took Sakura a moment before she realized what he meant. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Sakura quickly pulled off her tank top and discarded it on the floor near the bed. To conceal herself, Sakura moved and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist.

With Naruto, she had not been this bashful. Then again, she had not had time to really  _think_  about what she was doing.

As if to say he was not in the mood for her self-consciousness, Sasuke moved her arms off of him and then pressed her forward, his dark gaze taking in the curves of her exposed torso.

Still sitting in his lap, she could now feel his erection pushing into her. Adjusting herself slightly, Sakura watched as Sasuke closed his eyes and bit the bottom of his lip. With some confidence returning, Sakura grinded her ass against Sasuke once more and watched as Sasuke's features grimaced in pleasure.

Sakura moved off of Sasuke's lap and immediately, Sasuke's eyes opened in confusion, only to close them once more upon realizing Sakura was only readjusting her position. When she straddled his lap, Sasuke pulled her hips forward and seized her mouth in another kiss.

Sakura felt Sasuke's erection pushing insistently between her legs. Feeling her breath hitch at the sudden pleasure, she could not help but grind herself against him. Each of their movements excited her further as her body instinctively began to demand  _more._

Every trust just felt too good and Sakura moved to tug at the waist of Sasuke's pants as if to tell him he should take them off.

As if oblivious, Sasuke moved the hair away from her ear and moved his mouth to suckle on it, causing Sakura to gasp at the sudden frisson that went up her spine. Grinding herself against his full length, a low feral noise escaped from Sasuke's throat.

"I'm just imagining all the things I want to do to you right now," he moaned into her ear.

"Then do them," Sakura answered.

As if surprised by her answer, Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

Feeling shaky and unsure of what to do next, Sakura did the only thing that seemed logical. Moving off of Sasuke's lap, she stood up and slide off the shorts as she felt Sasuke's gaze on her. Looking over at him, she watched as he undid the buttons of his pants and slide them off without taking his eyes off of Sakura's naked form.

At the sight of the bulge in his boxers ( _Boxers, not brief! She knew it!),_ Sakura moved towards Sasuke and placed her hands inside the waist of the boxers, sliding them downwards and being greeted tbe the feeling of his erection against her.

Stepping out of his undergarments, Sasuke guided Sakura to the bed with the type of gentleness she had come to expect from him.

In one smooth thrust, Sasuke sunk deep into Sakura. Just like her time with Naruto, soft tissues stretched to permit his cock to go deeper inside of her. Gripping at his back, Sasuke studied Sakura and though his eyes had taken on a hazy appearance, there was the look of concern.

"Is this okay?"

_He thinks you're a virgin…_

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip before she nodded her head. Still, Sasuke looked like a guilty child who accidentally kicked their small puppy down the stairs. "It's better now," Sakura insisted. "Really, I'm fine."

Sasuke shifted his weight so his arm was no longer supporting himself. With it now free, he traced Sakura's face and neckline before nodding.

With his second thrust, he went deeper and held nothing back. Sakura turned her head into her pillow to muffle the sound that escaped from her throat. Sasuke's fingers move around her chin and lift Sakura's head from the pillow to meet his gaze.

"Don't," he said while releasing his fingers as his fingers once more moved to her breast. He circled her nipple before pinching it slightly harder than before and causing Sakura to skirm. "I want to hear you," he finished before withdrawing and thrusting into her once more.

Sakura's back arched in response and as she moved her own hips to match Sasuke's pace, her previous inhibitions being abandoned by her riding on the waves of pleasure from each movement.

"So good," Sakura moaned while the bed creaked beneath them, each pushing against one another for the promise of that carnal release. "It feels so good…"

Her fingers entangled in his arm and roamed over his back, the heat and pleasure overriding everything else and with one final thrust, she felt her muscles tighten around his cock as her body reached its climax.

With a grunt of his own, Sasuke kissed Sakura long and hard as his heat spilled inside of her and not releasing the kiss until his body's last shudder. Resting his head on Sakura's chest, he closed his eyes while half-heartedly playing with one of her nipples.

"I waited for you."

That sentence pulled Sakura from her post-cotial high and caused her eyes to snap open. It was Sasuke at his most vulnerable. And he had waited for her, as if he had loved her all this time.

"There was only you, Sasuke," Sakura said and for a moment, she could almost convince herself of it. "It was always you."

To add truth to the lie, she kissed him and added, "I love you."

She didn't know how she felt about Naruto, but she loved Sasuke. No moment of stupidity or temporary insanity could replace over a decade of dedicating her heart to a single male.

If she kept thinking like that, Sakura might even convince the small voice of doubt that called out in the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be so tired for brunch in the morning, but I was hellbent on using the holiday weekend to plot things out and finish this chapter.


	4. Announcment

I started writing this as a catharsis as I ship both NaruSaku as well as SasuSaku. Writing something containing such a huge taboo was appealing to me and kind of helped me get over a recent break up. 

The morning the first chapter of Naruto Gaiden was released, I was so freaking livid that I pulled out my notebook and went to town on plotting this sucker out in order to make things less miserable for Sakura. I was stoked! I was in the ZONE and excited about getting home to write this bad boy out. 

Then I got a call, telling me that my mom died. Since then, I just can’t seem to muster up the willpower to actually finish this. A rushed ending is better than no ending…? 

I figured leaving some note was better than nothing. If anyone wants to take up this story (probably not), I have a crapton of notes that I would be totally willing to send you.


End file.
